supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (The Great Return)
Death is the fourth Primordial Being and the Answer to "When Everything ends" as well as the creator of the Necrosians, of the Veil and of the Reapers . Biography Death came to existence shortly after God, due to the latter being the first entity made only for create, and sees the birth of Chaos and Destruction, he sees the creation of Nature and of Prime Demons . Erebus corrupts the Primordial Beasts, Famine came to existence with the concept of hunger appeared . Death uses his powers to create a Shard he named Malthael, he asked him to reap entities equal to Nature like Shards or Nature himself . Few before the war, God creates the Second Seraph, Azrael who, after the war, becomes the very first student of Death and the first regular reaper . Several Years before the war, Death creates the Necrosians . During the war, the concept of conflict appeared and War came to existence . Between the defeat of Erebus and his trapping, God invades Erebus' part of the universe, Conquest came to existence with the concept of invasion by conflict appeared . He creates, roughly at the same time of Universe's appearance, the Reapers and the Veil . When humans, only creatures who can be sick and tired, are created, the concept of disease appeared and Pestilence came to existence . He is binded by Nature and trapped in a coffin made by Chaos . He is released and binded again by Lucifer, he gives to Dean his ring to allow the Winchester to stop Apocalypse . Personnality Death is a wise man who loved his brothers, he can also be apathetic, he is impulsive and has a disregard for life killing a man when this man brushed him, he likes souls seing them as the most beautifull things in all existence, he really cares for and loves all his children . During season 15, he seems to have guilt to erase all of existence, being the one with Destruction who had interest in existence unlike Chaos who saw it as a error . Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Death can do anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangels-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Death is stronger than anything other of his brothers . ** Super Speed : Death can move faster than anything else except his brothers . ** Super Stamina : Death don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : As long as death exists, Death is immortal *** Immunity : Death is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt and to the Archangel Blades, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing he don't know are their brothers's thoughts . ** Precognition : Death can see at will the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than his brothers . ** Death Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the Death . *** Death Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . ** ''Creation/Corruption/Destruction'' : He can create, corrupt and destroy anything . * ''Scythe Mastery'' : Death is an expert in the scythe fights . Equipment Necrosians Tablet : He bears the tablet who can make stronger the Necrosians . His Scythe : He bears his scythe . Weaknesses Beings * ''His brothers'' : Death can only be heavily hurted by his brothers, he can be killed by two of his brothers. * ''Nature'' : Nature can moderatly hurt him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can slightly hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can very slightly hurt him . Weapons * ''His 'Brothers' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can, for a time, kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt a Primordial Being . Other * Seals made by their brothers : Death can be trapped by his brothers' seals . * Less of Concept : Death can be hurted if his concept is almost nonexistant . * Too Much Life : Death feels pain if too much lifes are created in the same time . Gallery Death (Julian Richings).jpg|Death's human form Death2-0.png|Death's Spiritual Form Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Beings